Sonamy: I'll always come back for you
by ElyzaHere
Summary: These could be the last moments for Sonic and Amy, and there are some truths to be told..


It was a very tense night for Sonic and the gang. For weeks and weeks they've fought hard and brave against Eggman's most destructive and absolutely craziest plan yet. He was really going for the gold this time, planning on unleashing a great spirit that will suck the life and power out of every living thing on the planet. The gang was running out of precious time, and it was only a matter of a few hours whether or not their plan would work. It was solely based on pure luck.

Eggman's base was floating around the planet's atmosphere, waiting for the perfect moment to shoot a laser beam at the exact spot where the beast would awaken, and the exact time all of the planets will align perfectly, but the moment can be lost easily and both Eggman and Sonic knew that. The plan was that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles would sneak onto the ship, and set the self destruct button on the machine that was set to shoot at a certain time, but Eggman had many tricks up his sleeve this time, and one mistake could easily get them all killed.

It was now four hours until the laser would go off, and Sonic and Co. was about to board Eggman's base. His other friends wished them good luck, and with heavy hearts, they all were getting ready to say goodbye...well, except for one.

Sonic was leaning against the wall with his arms behind his head, staring at the stars while making himself comfortable in an empty storage room he discovered while on Tails' ship. He took a deep breath, and exhaled loudly before peacefully closing his eyes. All he wanted to do was rest. For a moment, everything was quiet, until he opened his eyes and saw a pink hedgehog darting down the corridor through the window to the door to the room. Confused, Sonic hopped down from the windowsill and poked his head through the door."Huh?" he asked himself. Sonic looked around to see if anybody else was there, and when nobody turned up, he started walking after Amy.

After a few minutes, he finally found Amy in the lounge, standing by the huge window that took up most of the wall and staring at the stars. She was leaning against a railing, and had a very worried look on her face. He hesitated for a moment, but finally brought himself to confront her."Something on your mind?" Sonic asked, leaning against the door frame. Amy jumped, and spun around to see Sonic with a weak smile."Oh, it's you.." she sighed. She rocked back and forth against the railing, looking everywhere in the room besides Sonic.  
>"Wha-what are you doing here?" she asked nervously.<p>

Sonic frowned, and crossed his arms."I should be asking you the same question..Why were you running around like that a few minutes ago?" he replied. Amy stopped rocking."..I asked first.." Sonic sighed, and shook his head."I was looking for _you_, now, care to explain?" he said in a soft tone. Amy stared at him for a moment, and quickly turned around. She leaned against the railing and stared at the planet."Oh, no reason..just..not tired, that's all! Hehe!" she lied. Sonic didn't look convinced, he walked over to her, and leaned on the railing. He sighed, and stared outside."..Amy, just tell me the truth..I know there's something bugging you.." he said. Amy looked up at Sonic.  
>"Nothing's bugging me..It's just..well.." she looked out the window.<p>

"I..I needed some time to think.." she said. Sonic nodded his head, understanding what she meant. He started to walk away."Okay, well..if you don't want me around, I'll go.." he said, trying to give her some space. Sonic was about to head out the door, when Amy reached towards him."Wait!" Sonic halted. He looked at her."Hmm?" Amy lifted her hand, and tapped her knuckles against her chin."Actually, th-there has been something..I've been..meaning to tell you.." she admitted. Sonic perked up his ear, and walked back over to her."Oh, what is it?" he asked curiously. Sonic leaned against the railing next to her again, and waited for an answer. Amy sighed.

"..Can I be honest with you?"

"Um..Sure?"

Amy took a deep breath, and stared into Sonic's eyes."Sonic..For the past few days, I realized how dangerous this mission really is..I mean, it's unlike anything we've ever seen before.." Sonic stared at her, and frowned."..I know that this might sound crazy..but..part of me feels like this could be the end.." Amy looked out the window, and let out a shaky breath. It seemed like she was talking to herself more than Sonic. Sonic looked very concerned, and put a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Amy, don't worry to much! Everything is gonna be fine.." he said with a smile.<p>

"..How do you know that?" Amy asked.

"..What?"

"How do you know that everything is gonna be okay?! How do you know that you're gonna come home _alive_?" Amy asked sternly.

"I.." Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. He was a little taken aback by her question. He _didn't _know whether this was gonna work or not. He didn't say anything for a moment, and then looked at her."You know, Amy..I'm gonna be completely honest with you..I don't know what's gonna happen to us, but..for now, you just have to trust me on this." he said calmly. Amy shook her head."I do trust you Sonic, it's just..well.." She looked away. Minutes passed, and Amy finally built up the courage to speak.

"If this is really the end, then I have something to tell you.."

"..Really? What is it?"

"I..well..I really don't know how to put this.."

Amy took a deep breath, and looked at Sonic. For a moment, their eyes met. It was now or never.

"Sonic, I've been thinking lately, and..well..I realized how much I actually cared about you. And I've been waiting for the right time to say this..if I don't say it now..I don't think I ever will.."

"..."

_"...I..I love you.."_

Sonic's eyes widened, and he stepped back. He froze on the spot, and couldn't bring himself to say anything, as if his lips were glued shut. He absolutely no idea how to respond.

"..You..love me?" he stuttered. Amy looked away nervously."..Y-yes..Sonic..I love you.." She twiddled her thumbs and stared at the floor.

"I-I know..It's not really something you hear everyday, is it? I was gonna tell you sooner, but I couldn't bring myself to do it..I thought that maybe I could wait? Maybe you guys would just stay and find another way to defeat Eggman so I wouldn't have to say anything! But I knew that wasn't gonna be the case, so I had to let you know the truth..I mean, if I didn't say anything, a-and something happened to you, what would I do then?"

"..."

"..I just..I didn't want to have to tell you when it was too late..I wanted you to know how I really felt about you.."

Amy looked away, running out of any words to say. Sonic stared at the stars, and thought very hard. He never knew how much she genuinely cared about him, and hearing her confessing her feelings out of fear that he may not return, he knew that it would kill her if he didn't make it. Which made his heart drop like a stone just thinking about it.

Amy thought too, and suddenly, a question she's been longing to ask popped into her mind."..Sonic?" she asked, nervously looking up at him. Sonic glanced at Amy."..Yes?" Amy stared at the floor.

"..I know you probably don't wanna answer this, but...Well, I wanted to know if..um.."

She clenched her hands together, and awkwardly rocked back and forth. Sonic stared at her."..What?" he asked, although he knew what was coming."..How do you _really _feel about me? Do you even care about me at all? I mean, sometimes, I feel like you really care about me, but..other times, you push me away..and I always wonder..why? Why do you run away? And tell me the truth.." Amy stared at Sonic, praying for an answer. Sonic stared back, and opened his mouth, only to quickly shut it. He stared at Amy, and he suddenly started to sweat.  
>"The..truth?" he asked nervously.<p>

"Only the truth.."

"..Great! That's just..okay.."

Sonic turned away from Amy, and stared at the window, blushing madly."Should I really do this?" he whispered to himself."I mean, this is all so sudden, I..well, maybe I could-"

"Sonic?"

"U-uh..In a minute! Hehe.."

"Well, I guess it's only fair..I can't just leave without an answer.." Sonic rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. He paced around the room, talking to himself."..Sonic." Sonic spun around, and saw Amy staring at him. He looked into her jade colored eyes and froze again."..Are you gonna answer me?" Sonic snapped back into reality, and started to blush again."Huh? O-oh! Yeah, right..uh.." He scratched the back of his head. He glanced at her, and saw the worried look on her face, he knew he had to tell her the truth.

"Amy..I.." He bit his lip, and looked away. He stared at the floor for a moment, and took a deep breath."..I run away from you because..because..well sometimes I'm not really sure what else to do.." he admitted. Amy looked confused."What do you mean?"

"W-well, there are times you can be a little..._overwhelming_, but that's besides the point..because, sometimes...sometimes it's different.." Sonic explained.

"..Huh?"

"Sometimes I get a..funny feeling around you.."

"..Funny feeling?" Amy took a step backwards.

"No! Not THAT kind of feeling! More like..well.." Sonic skittishly looked around."Maybe you could say that I kinda like you a little..I-I guess you could say I kinda like you a lot! Heheh!" Sonic pressed his fingers together, and bent his ears back. A crooked yet nervous smile was on his face as he was speaking in a fast pace and he was sweating even worse. He was incredibly flustered. Amy blushed, and she slightly smiled.  
>"You..like me?"<p>

"Well of course I like you, Amy! We're friends, right? Well, I mean..I don't just like you like..LIKE you, I mean I like you..like.._like _like you.." Sonic said quickly, he rubbed his arm and kept turning redder and redder. He realized how stupid he was sounding, and was praying that she was getting his message, he wasn't really looking forward to confessing how he felt so suddenly. He turned away, afraid to face her. Amy stared at him, her eyes twinkled as the starlight reflected through the glass. She looked slightly confused.  
>"Sonic..what are you talking about?"<p>

Sonic stared back, his heart was beating so hard he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. He stared at Amy, and saw the worried look in her eyes. He suddenly imagined the look on her face if he left and never returned, the emptiness she would feel if she never got an answer. His beating heart stung so badly he could have sworn he physically felt it. He _had _to tell her. He needed to make sure she knew, no matter how much it would kill him to tell her the truth when it was already too late. She deserved to know. So, after building up every ounce of courage he had in his body, he took a deep breath.

"Amy..I lo-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Sonic's face went to horror as the worst possible thing to ever happen came true..His wrist communicator went off, signaling that it was time to go."Sonic, come on! We gotta go!" Tails' voice rang out. Sonic looked down at it, and frowned. He looked back at Amy. He couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"What..what is it?" Amy asked. Sonic gave her a sad look, and stared out the window. Amy did the same, and frowned too."Oh.." she sighed. Sonic looked at her, and scratched the back of his head."I'm..so sorr-"

"No..it's fine.." Amy said heartbroken, turning away.

"...Saving the world is more important.."

Sonic felt his heart sink, and reached out to her, before backing out. He was too late. He slowly turned towards the exit, and quietly walked away. He was about to leave when Amy stopped him."Wait!" she exclaimed. Sonic halted, and turned around.

"You'll..come back..right?" Amy asked, a single tear fell from her face. Sonic was about to reply when Tails called him again."Sonic! We have to go! NOW!" Sonic looked at his wrist, and back to Amy."Amy.." Amy sighed, and looked away. Sonic frowned, and glumly walked away.

As he walked down the cool metal hallway, Sonic thought very hard, with only the clank of his shoes against the floor. A huge frown was on his face. The image of her heartbroken face was burned into his memory. Was this how he was going to remember her? Was that how she was going to remember him? Sonic halted in the middle of the hallway, and looked up."..No..it's not.."

Amy was staring out the window, in the same position she was before Sonic came, only..much more depressed. She sniffled, and closed her eyes, until..

"AMYYY!"

Amy spun around, and before she could react, Sonic dashed towards her and threw his arms around her."S-Sonic?!" she exclaimed. Sonic hugged her tighter, and spoke softly."Amy, I'll always come back for you.." Amy wrapped her arms around him, and tears streamed down her face."Sonic..I.." Sonic loosened his grip around her, and stared into her eyes. He weakly smiled, and suddenly, did the unthinkable.

Sonic leaned forward, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Behind them, a shooting star zoomed across the sky at the exact same moment.

It only barely lasted three seconds, and Sonic quickly pulled away and hugged her again. Amy froze, her tears went away for a moment. Sonic sighed, and spoke into her ear."I hope that was enough to show you how I really feel..Now, will you please smile?" he said sweetly. He finally let go of his embrace, and stared at her, smiling. Amy stared back, her face was filled with shock. She touched her lips, and gasped. Amy's eyes started tearing up again, and she grinned crying tears of joy. She looked to the floor, and blushed."S-Sonic..I-" She felt a gust of wind, and looked up to see that she was alone again. She looked out the window, and saw a aircraft about to take off towards Eggman's base. Inside, she saw Sonic draw a smiley face in the middle on the window, and she could have sworn that he winked at her.

As the aircraft took off, Amy smiled and placed her hands on her heart."..Thank you, Sonic.."

_(__**Oh my gosh, was this even CLOSE to canon?! *DIES***__)_


End file.
